Prisonniers
by Nanthana14
Summary: Fireball se réveille prisonnier des Desterados, mais même s'il n'est pas seul, la situation risque rapidement de se compliquer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball reprend connaissance, prisonnier des Desterados mais même si il n'est pas seul, la situation risque de vite se compliquer.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Câble"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Arghhh ! ça sent la mini fic cette histoire, je vous le dis ! donc du coup eh bien, premier chapitre !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERS**_

 _ **chapitre 1**_

La base militaire était sombre et sinistre comme tout ce que semblait apprécier les Desterados. Dans les cellules, des câbles pendaient du plafond. Des câbles qui servaient à suspendre les prisonniers avant de passer à l'interrogatoire. Deux silhouettes étaient suspendues à ces câbles, deux formes portant des combinaisons spatiales : l'une rouge et blanche, l'autre bleue et banche.

La silhouette en rouge, bougea la première, redressant la tête en gémissant avant de la secouer dans une tentative assez futile de se remettre les idées en place. En plus, cela eut pour effet de faire remonter une vilaine douleur à ses tempes et Fireball gémit en tentant de se redresser. Maladroitement, il tenta de poser les pieds par terre, laissant échapper un juron en comprenant que les câbles qui le retenait avaient été réglés pour qu'il ne puisse pas le faire. Son poids plus celui de sa combinaison, qui n'était pas négligeable reposait donc directement sur ses épaules, lui entrainant une douleur dont il se serait bien passé.

A travers sa vision floue, Fireball distingua une autre silhouette prisonnière des câbles et il se sentit soudainement moins seul et moins perdu.

\- Eh ! Colt !

Sa voix était bizarre et il se rendit compte à quel point il avait soif. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là… suspendu dans une de leur cellule. Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions existentielles ! Il fallait sortir de là rapidement. La douleur dans ses épaules devenait totalement insupportable.

\- Colt !

Il avait crié le nom de son ami plus fort, espérant le faire réagir, mais cela n'eut pas plus d'effet que la première fois.

\- Bon sang Colt ! Arrête de rêver de tes vaches ! J'ai…

Fireball ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé dans son élan par une quinte de toux qui lui fit remonter le gout du sang dans la bouche… du sang qu'il crachota pendant que la douleur semblait exploser dans sa poitrine, finissant de le ramener brutalement à la réalité. Fireball baissa les yeux, fixant la tâche rouge sombre à ses pieds. Une tâche qui lui fit soudainement prendre conscience de son état réel.

\- Je suis blessé…

Et la douleur explosa dans sa poitrine, une douleur qui ne cessa d'augmenter, troublant à nouveau son esprit et tentant de l'attirer dans le noir. Une douleur qui lui laissa le temps de crier une dernière fois.

\- Colt ! Je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi ! Colt !

Puis, elle se fit trop forte et il perdit connaissance.

En face de lui, la silhouette de son ami se mit enfin à bouger. Colt frissonna tout en redressant la tête. Quelqu'un avait parlé de vaches ? Le cow-boy leva les yeux, observant les câbles qui le retenaient. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'avait pas l'âme d'une marionnette et… les Desterados ! C'était ça. Il était prisonnier des Desterados, mais il n'était pas seul !

Tout en cherchant un moyen de se libérer, il tourna la tête, découvrant le corps de Fireball en face de lui. Un corps suspendu dans les airs, les bras en croix… et un cri lui échappa.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! Fireball !

Il y avait du sang au coin de sa bouche, du sang sur sa combinaison, sur le sol à ses pieds… et il y avait sa peau si blanche qu'elle lui parut translucide… Colt sentit son corps se mettre à trembler. Une peau si blanche qu'il avait l'impression de regarder un mort et son cœur se brisa pendant qu'un deuxième cri lui échappa et qu'il se mit à lutter contre les câbles qui l'immobilisaient.

\- Fireball ! Ouvre les yeux ! Fireball !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball reprend connaissance, prisonnier des Desterados mais même si il n'est pas seul, la situation risque de vite se compliquer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERS**_

 _ **chapitre 2**_

\- Fireball ! Le cri de Colt résonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce.

Un cri de désespoir qui ne faisait pas avancer les choses, mais qui exprimait toute sa détresse devant le corps inerte de son ami. Sa tête bourdonnait douloureusement pendant que ses souvenirs se remettaient lentement en place. Il y avait cette mine dans les environs et les mineurs qui avaient disparus du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces, tout comme les habitants de la ville. Les villes fantômes faisaient parties du folklore, de ses histoires d'enfance, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en avait vu une de ses yeux. Tout avait été si étrange, comme si les habitants avaient disparus en une fraction de seconde, laissant leur repas dans le four et le robinet de leur évier en train de couler.

Les Stars Sherifs n'étaient pas sûr que la menace soit réelle, mais en arrivant dans cette ville désertée, ils avaient compris que les Desterados ne devaient pas être étrangers à cette disparition. Sur leur garde, les deux jeunes gens étaient partis en exploration pendant que Sab Rider et Aprille faisaient des analyses sur place… et après… Après il y avait eu une embuscade, des coups de feu, des dizaines de Desterados et…

\- Fireball ! Je t'en prie, meurs pas. Tu m'entends ? On va sortir de là petit frère. On va s'en sortir tous les deux !

Bien évidement, ses mots restèrent sans réponse et Colt ne put réprimer un cri de rage. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, immobile, coincé dans ses câbles pendant que son ami, son meilleur ami, son petit frère, était en train de se vider de son sang en face de lui. Comme un soulagement, il suivait les faibles mouvements de sa poitrine. Pour le moment, il respirait. Mais il était de plus en plus faible, il le voyait bien. Il avait besoin de lui.

\- Fireball !

Comme il se sentait ridicule et inutile ! Colt tirait sur les câbles qui le retenaient. Sans doute un peu naïvement, il espérait qu'ils cèdent. Oh, il ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était atteindre son ami, le détacher et le bercer dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Fireball !

Sa voix se termina par un sanglot de douleur et d'impuissance. Son jeune ami faiblissait, il le voyait s'éteindre lentement et il était là, immobilisé, inutile. Il ne pouvait que le regarder mourir et son cœur se déchirait en deux. Il était son ami, son petit frère et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide à cause de ses maudits câbles qui le retenait.

Une larme coula furtivement sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Au début de leur collaboration, ils s'étaient disputés, plutôt de manière violente. Aucun des deux ne pensait qu'il serait possible de s'entendre avec l'autre et puis, un soir de mission, après que Fireball ait pris tous les risques pour les mener à la victoire, ils s'étaient disputés. Ils avaient hurlé l'un sur l'autre, se découvrant subitement des points communs et des failles qui les avaient rapprochés. Ce jour-là, Colt avait fini par le prendre dans ses bras pendant que Fireball s'était effondré en larmes… Ce jour-là, ils étaient devenus frères et il ne pouvait rester là, à le regarder mourir sans pouvoir le soutenir.

\- Fireball ! Allez ! Je t'en prie ! Fireball…

Il prit une inspiration, luttant contre sa profonde douleur.

\- Shinji !

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il utilisait son vrai prénom. Leurs surnoms de l'armée de l'air étaient une partie d'eux-mêmes, mais il était en train de mourir.

\- Je t'en prie Shinji, ouvre les yeux…

Comme si les suppliques de désespoir de son ami avaient réussi à l'atteindre, Fireball frémit et entrouvrit légèrement les yeux tout en gémissant de douleur.

\- Shinji, l'encouragea son ami heureux d'entrapercevoir ses iris bruns.

\- Bill…

Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure et l'emploi de son vrai prénom était un indice. Il souffrait.

\- On va s'en sortir Shinji. Tu m'entends.

\- J'ai tellement mal…

\- Je sais… Je le vois. Regarde-moi.

Fireball redressa doucement la tête, fixant son ami de son regard fatigué.

\- Je vais nous sortir de là, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais des bruits leur parvinrent des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir. A deux doigts de reperdre connaissance, Fireball esquissa un léger sourire en direction de son ami, murmurant dans un souffle.

\- Pense d'abord à toi… Fais que l'un de nous sorte d'ici…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball reprend connaissance, prisonnier des Desterados mais même si il n'est pas seul, la situation risque de vite se compliquer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERS**_

 _ **chapitre 3**_

Colt avait envie de lui hurler qu'il refusait de l'entendre dire ça, qu'il refuserait de l'abandonner, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il était son frère, son petit frère. C'était inenvisageable de s'enfuir sans tout faire pour le sauver lui aussi, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, laissant la place à un bataillon de Desterados qui encadrait l'un de leurs chef. Il avait la peau pâle et des yeux cruels. Colt frémit. Gatler était un salopard un peu idiot, mais lui, c'était autre chose.

\- Horace…

\- Oui, sourit le Desterados en se rapprochant. C'est une telle joie de vous voir aussi vulnérable.

Colt frémit rien qu'au ton satisfait et sadique qu'il perçut dans sa voix. D'instinct, il tira sur les câbles qui le retenaient pour tenter de se libérer, mais c'était peine perdu. Horace se rapprocha de Fireball. Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Maintenant que je vous ai à ma merci, vous allez tranquillement me dire tout ce que je veux savoir sur Ramrod et les Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace.

\- Tu rêves, rétorqua Colt sans quitter des yeux son ami blessé.

\- Ah oui ? Répliqua sournoisement le Desterados en pressant la plaie de Fireball.

Le jeune pilote se cabra en poussant un grand cri de douleur. Des vertiges liés à la souffrance manquèrent de le terrasser et faillit s'évanouir, mais le cri que poussa Colt le força à tenir.

\- Non ! Arrêtez ! Vous n'êtes que des psychopathes ! Arrêtez !

Horace retira sa main de la blessure du jeune pilote, qu'il regarda haletait de douleur avant de le cramponner par les cheveux.

\- C'est vrai qu'il serait dommage de te tuer aussi vite. Il faut mieux prendre son temps qu'en penses-tu ?

Fireball qui luttait contre la douleur était bien incapable de lui répondre, alors Horace se tourna vers Colt.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? Si tu réponds vite à mes questions, j'achèverais son agonie.

\- Je vous interdis de le toucher.

\- Tu penses réellement que tu es en position de m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? Grogna le Desterados en pressant de nouveau la blessure de Fireball.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri et Colt frémit de rage.

\- S'il meurt, vous n'aurez rien !

\- Humm… Intéressant, dit Horace en délaissant le jeune pilote à demi-conscient. Est-ce qu'il faut que je comprenne que tu es prêt à me parler si je l'épargne.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Laissez-le ! Ou sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Détachez-moi et vous le verrez bien !

\- Tu crois que je vais prendre tes menaces en compte ? Je sais pourquoi tu veux que je détache. Tu espères pouvoir prendre soin de lui, mais ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai bien mieux que ça à te proposer.

Colt comprit la menace contenue dans ses propos et ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que leurs amis soient sur la trace pour les sauver. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à la détermination morbide de leur adversaire. En face de lui, Horace ricana et se retourna vers Fireball qui tremblait doucement de douleur.

\- Il me vient une idée amusante. Est-ce que tu serais plus enclin à parler si nous tentons l'inverse ?

Fireball ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur sa douleur et sa respiration douloureuse.

Horace se retourna vers ses hommes, apparemment satisfait par l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

\- Débarrassez-les de leurs protections. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Autant qu'ils se mettent à l'aise.

Le Desterados avait un regard presque fou et Colt comprit… Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils s'en sortent en vie cette fois.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball reprend connaissance, prisonnier des Desterados mais même si il n'est pas seul, la situation risque de vite se compliquer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERS**_

 _ **chapitre 4**_

La douleur remonta brutalement dans sa poitrine en même temps qu'un sinistre craquement qui venait lui indiquer qu'une nouvelle côte venait de céder sous les coups des ses bourreaux. Colt ne put retenir une légère plainte et il se mordit les lèvres, ce n'était pas le moment de montrer qu'il se sentait faible et épuisé. Fireball l'était déjà bien assez. Il fallait qu'un des deux se montre fort et déterminé s'ils voulaient s'en sortir.

Pourtant, il était épuisé lui aussi. Les Desterados leur avaient retiré leurs protections, laissant les deux jeunes gens uniquement vêtus de leur combinaison rouge et bleue. Le fin tissus n'était plus une protection efficace contre les coups et Colt avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps ils étaient en train de les interroger ? Depuis combien de temps les coups pleuvaient sans discontinuer ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était satisfait d'en être la principale cible. Dans son état, pâle et épuisé comme il l'était, Colt savait que son ami n'aurait pas pu tenir très longtemps. Ses yeux avaient déjà de mal à rester entrouverts. Des yeux tristes, bouleversés de le voir subir ce qu'ils lui infligeaient, mais il n'aurait pas dû, lui pouvait tenir.

Le prochain coup le prit pourtant par surprise et Colt laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Horace se rapprocha, passablement énervé et le cramponna par les cheveux, le forçant à redresser la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience qu'il va finir par te tuer ?

\- Et alors ? Quelle importance ? Lui demanda le cowboy avec un léger sourire qui finit de l'énervé.

Le chef des aliens, le lâcha et se tourna vers Fireball. Sa main lui agrippa la mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es prêt à le voir se faire tuer sans rien me dire ? Est-ce qu'il ne représente donc rien ?

Fireball ne put réprimer un frisson. Comment il pouvait sous entendre une telle chose ? Bien sûr qu'il représentait quelque chose ! C'était Colt ! Ce grand frère de cœur qui était devenu une partie de lui-même. Fireball ne supporterait pas de le voit mourir devant lui sans rien faire pour l'aider. Peut importait ses propres douleurs, s'il avait une chance de le sauver, il lui offrirait sa vie… sans le moindre remord, juste parce qu'il était bien plus que son meilleur ami. Sauf que le jeune homme connaissait les Desterados… Ces monstres qui lui avaient tout pris quand il avait à peine 14 ans. Il connaissait leur violence et leur cruauté et il savait… Il savait que parler ne servirait rien, que répondre à leurs questions ne les sauverait pas. Ils étaient condamnés, alors autant plongé seuls dans la nuit, sans entraîner les colons et les Nouveaux Territoires. Fireball tourna donc les yeux en direction de Colt, lui lançant des excuses muettes que ce dernier accepta d'un hochement de tête, et murmura en réponse avec le peu de forces qui lui restait.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

Il avait essayé de garder une voix ferme, stable, déterminée et Horace poussa un cri de rage.

\- Misérables imbéciles ! Je vais vous apprendre à me tenir tête ! Vous pensez mourir en gardant le silence ? Je vous ferais réclamer la mort à corps et à cris !

Il ponctua sa tirade par un coup de poing à la poitrine de Fireball. La douleur explosa dans son corps blessé et le cri de Colt parvint à ses oreilles, puis tout se mit à tourner et le noir l'absorba.

\- Non !

Le hurlement de Colt se répercuta dans toute la cellule et Horace, les mains recouvertes du sang du jeune pilote se tourna vers lui, essuyant ses doigts sur sa joue. Colt frémit et lutta contre la nausée. Il sentit le sang que ses doigts laissèrent sur sa peau, le sang de Fireball, le sang de ce petit frère en train d'agoniser devant lui.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball reprend connaissance, prisonnier des Desterados mais même si il n'est pas seul, la situation risque de vite se compliquer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERS**_

 _ **chapitre 5**_

Colt haleta pendant qu'un caillot de sang lui remonta dans la bouche et qu'il se plia en deux pour tousser. il cracha du sang et son corps fut pris par des tremblements qu'ils ne pouvaient plus maîtriser. La douleur était de plus en plus grande. Il ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps. En plus, dés qu'il redressait la tête, il voyait le corps de Fireball en face de lui.

Du sang coulait de sa pommette droite ouverte par un coup. Sa tête était penchée en avant et il ne bougeait plus. Trop inerte depuis que les derniers coups lui avaient fait perdre connaissance. Cela le mettait totalement en rage, parce qu'il savait. Il savait qu'il était en train de mourir et lui était là, en face de lui, sans pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, sans lui dire qu'il l'aimait parce que ces monstres ne leur laissaient aucun répit.

Le prochain coup le prit par surprise, se répercutant dans tout son crâne. La douleur se diffusa brutalement dans ses tempes et le noir l'engloutit à son tour. Ses dernières pensées furent pour son ami.

\- _Faites qu'un miracle se produise… Sauvez-le !_

En le voyant s'effondrer, Horace leva la main, empêchant son homme de main de continuer à le frapper.

\- Stop ! Ne le tue pas tout de suite, je…

Toutefois, Horace n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et un soldat entra dans la pièce. Il avait un air paniqué et du mal à reprendre son souffle à cause de la course qu'il venait d'effectuer. Son chef fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- On nous attaque monsieur ! Ce sont les Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace et Ramrod.

\- Comment ? Mais c'est impossible !

\- Pourtant, je…

Le Desterados n'eut pas le temps lui non plus de terminer sa phrase, car une violente explosion secoua la base. Horace laissa échapper un chapelet de juron et bouscula l'un des soldats pour sortir de la pièce tout en hurlant.

\- Activez nos défenses et envoyez le Robot Alpha Titan ! Tout de suite ! Je refuse de les laisser s'approcher de cette base. Nous devons garder le contrôle de cette mine.

\- Et la population ?

\- Mettez-les en première ligne. Les humains sont faibles. Ils préféreront ne pas tirer que de prendre le risque de les tuer.

\- Bien monsieur.

La porte de la cellule se referma brutalement, plongeant la pièce dans une semi obscurité silencieuse lourde. Toujours retenus par les câbles, Fireball et Colt étaient immobiles, inertes, le corps recouvert de sang.

Au dehors, les bruits de combats devinrent plus violents, plus proches. Des explosions retentirent, secouant les murs de la base souterraine des Desterados. Des explosions qui devinrent de plus en plus violentes au fil des minutes. Le plafond de la cellule se fissura et de la poussière tomba sur le visage de Colt et dans son nez. Le jeune homme toussota en l'aspirant, entrouvrant de nouveau les yeux juste avant qu'une explosion plus violente déchira l'étage au-dessus de lui. La déflagration fut d'une rare violence et le plafond s'ouvrit littéralement en deux. Des gravas de toutes tailles tombèrent dans la salle, sectionnant les câbles qui retenaient le cowboy. Colt s'écroula lourdement au sol pendant que le combat continuait à faire rage au-dessus de sa tête. Les murs continuèrent à trembler et Colt posa les deux mains sur le sol pour ne pas s'écrouler. Un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il redressa la tête en direction de Fireball. Fireball qui était toujours inconscient, retenus par ses câbles. La douleur lui comprimait la poitrine, mais il comprit qu'il devait se lever, qu'il devait le détacher avant que le reste du bâtiment ne finisse de s'écrouler, mais une autre explosion retentit et le choc le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce pendant que le reste de la pièce sembla s'effondrer.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball reprend connaissance, prisonnier des Desterados mais même si il n'est pas seul, la situation risque de vite se compliquer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERS**_

 _ **chapitre 6**_

Le bâtiment de la base était de plus en plus instable. Des sirènes hurlaient renforçant le sentiment d'urgence et leurs bruits stridents finirent par forcer Colt à rouvrir les yeux. Il grogna et tenta de se redresser sur un coude. La douleur faillit lui faire perdre connaissance, mais il sera les dents et parvint à s'asseoir. Dans un geste un peu futile, il secoua la tête pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place, mais le regretta presque aussitôt lorsque les vertiges l'assaillirent.

Colt ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Sa situation était de plus en plus précaire et il n'était pas seul. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut presque surhumain, il poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser en se cramponnant au mur.

La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité quasi-totale et il chassa la poussière qui voletait autour de lui pour tenter de localiser son ami. La deuxième explosion avait aussi brisé les câbles qui le retenaient et il aperçut un morceau de combinaison rouge au milieu de débris. Son cœur s'emballa. Ce n'était pas possible Il ne pouvait pas avoir succombé de cette manière.

Colt se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et ressentit un certains soulagement en faisant rouler les petits blocs des jambes de son amis. Les débris qui le recouvraient en parti n'étaient pas de grosses tailles, peut-être qui lui restait un espoir.

Ses mains agrippèrent ses épaules et il le fit enfin basculer dans ses bras. Pendant des heures, il avait rêvé de se libérer pour le prendre dans ses bras et là, quand il le pouvait enfin, il était terrifié à l'idée que c'était peut-être trop tard. En retenant son souffle, ses doigts glissèrent dans le cou de son jeune ami. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est bien. Tu es en vie. On va se sortir de là, je te le promets.

Colt effleura doucement sa joue avant de faire glisser sa main à sa blessure qu'il compressa doucement, arrachant néanmoins un gémissement de douleur à son ami, ce qui, assez paradoxalement, lui donna subitement l'air plus vivant.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura Colt dont les doigts était déjà couverts de son sang. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Maintenant, il faut qu'on sorte de là avant que tout ne s'écroule.

Colt prit une inspiration et glissa le bras de Fireball, toujours inconscient sur ses épaules avant de pousser sur ses jambes pour se redresser. La douleur lui arracha une plainte à laquelle fit écho un long gémissement de son jeune ami. Les deux jeunes gens étaient faibles, mais Colt savait que maintenant, tout reposait sur lui. Il devait les sortir de là.

D'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers la porte. Le boitier qui commandait l'ouverture crépitait et le cowboy lui passa un coup de poing, souriant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. L'avantage des explosions, c'étaient qu'elles avaient détraqué tout le système électrique de la base. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à tenter de bidouiller quelque chose.

En sortant dans le couloir, Colt s'immobilisa, s'attendant à voir surgir des compagnies de Desterados, mais il n'en était rien. Tous les soldats de la base ennemie devaient être en plein combat avec les forces alliées. Avec un peu de chance, le système de surveillance serait HS lui aussi et il pourrait essayer de sortir de là sans se faire repérer. Dans l'état où il était Colt savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre. C'était son instinct de survie qui le poussait à avancer. Son instinct de survie et son affection pour son ami blessé. Il avait besoin de lui. Il allait les sortir de là, quitte à griller les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

Les combats semblaient de plus en plus violents. Colt ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais il décida de se diriger vers eux. Là-bas, il y avait leurs alliés, des gens qui leur viendraient en aide et il devait faire vite parce qu'il sentait ses forces décliner. Chaque pas devenait plus difficile que le précédent. Il serra les dents, refusant de s'écrouler et continua à progresser à son rythme.

En face de lui, Colt aperçut enfin de la lumière, de la lumière et de tirs, des tirs et le bruit d'un vaisseau de combat qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- Ramrod…

Sab Rider… Aprille… Ses amis étaient là, dehors. Il devait sortir. Il devait les rejoindre. Peu importe qu'il se retrouve en plein combat. Ils les repéreraient. Ils viendraient les chercher.

Colt rassembla donc les maigres forces qui lui restaient et raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Fireball qui pesait de plus en plus.

\- Encore un effort. On va s'en sortir petit frère.

Un pas après l'autre, il parvint à gagner la sortie, découvrant le robot géant de ses amis en plein combat. La tête lui tourna et le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds. Colt releva la tête vers l'appareil murmurant faiblement.

\- On est là…

Puis ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol du champ de bataille, trop épuisé pour continuer à tenir debout. Le ciel devint noir, les bruits s'estompèrent et il perdit connaissance, murmurant une dernière fois avant que l'ombre ne l'englobe.

\- On est là…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball reprend connaissance, prisonnier des Desterados mais même si il n'est pas seul, la situation risque de vite se compliquer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERS**_

 _ **chapitre 7**_

Sa tête bourdonnait toujours et un bip agaçant lui agressa les tympans lorsque Colt reprit conscience de son environnement. Il émit un grognement agacé tout en levant la main pour la porter à ses tempes. Le bruit s'amplifia et malgré sa vision un peu floue, il perçut une intraveineuse sur le dos de sa main.

Une intraveineuse ? Il était à l'hôpital ? Colt n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question. Une main agrippa la sienne, une main ferme qui pressa ses doigts pendant qu'une autre main se posait sur son front.

\- Doucement.

Les bruits cessèrent, comme si les appareils avaient été éteints et la main glissa dans ses cheveux.

\- Doucement, tout va bien Colt.

Ce dernier frémit. Tout allait bien ? Vraiment ? Il se souvenait de la base à demi en ruines, de sa douleur, de Fireball de plus en plus faible dans ses bras et de l'abandon de ses dernières forces.

\- Respire doucement, tout va bien.

Cette voix… Il l'a commencé cette voix, cet accent un peu particulier… Colt se cabra doucement et plissa les yeux pendant que sa vision devint à peu prés nette. Il ouvrit la bouche, tentant d'émettre un son, mais il avait mal à la gorge et ses cordes vocales ne lui répondirent pas. En revanche, il reconnut le visage de l'homme penché au-dessus de lui. Un homme ému, qui lui souriait avec douceur, serrant toujours sa main.

\- Ne tente pas de parler. Tu es resté intubé pendant cinq jours. Tu es encore trop faible, mais je suis là.

Sab Rider effleura la joue de son ami, heureux de le voir conscient alors qu'il avait eu si peur de le voir mourir. Apercevoir ses deux amis, couverts de sang et épuisés, s'écrouler au pied de Ramrod avait été l'une des peurs les plus terribles de sa vie. Ils étaient à peine en vie. Alors revoir le regard bleu nuit de Colt, même s'il était épuisé, était une bénédiction.

\- Tout va bien.

Colt frémit doucement et lutta contre ses yeux qui voulaient se refermer. Pourquoi il lui répétait toujours la même chose ? Il était épuisé, dans la douleur, mais il sentait bien qu'il s'en sortirait. Pourquoi il ne lui en disait pas plus ? Pourquoi il ne le rassurait pas ? Il voulait savoir… Il devait savoir. Alors, même si ses cordes vocales refusaient de lui obéir, il fit l'effort de prononcer un mot, un nom, espérant que son ami comprendrait en lisant sur ses lèvres.

L'expression de San Rider changea et Colt eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il avait comprit… Il devait lui donner une réponse.

\- Fireball est en vie, murmura Sab Rider. Il se bat, mais il est tellement faible… Je… Je ne peux pas te dire qu'il va s'en sortir, mais tu lui as sauvé la vie. Vous auriez pu mourir tous les deux là-bas, mais tu as réussi. Tu vous as sauvé.

Colt ferma les yeux. A quoi bon les sauver s'il devait mourir des suites de ses blessures ? S'il devait mourir sans qu'il se trouve à ses côtés. Le cowboy tenta de lutter contre ses émotions, mais céda sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il revoyait les séances de torture, la douleur et la détresse de son ami, ses gémissements de douleur et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il les avait sortis de cet enfer, mais il agonisait toujours et cela lui fit encore plus mal que ses propres blessures. Il lui avait promis pourtant… Cette nuit, où ils s'étaient enfin compris, où ils étaient devenus frères, il lui avait promis de toujours être là pour le protéger et il avait échoué… De manière lamentable.

Sab Rider perçut sa peine et glissa sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Ne cède pas au désespoir. C'est Fireball tu sais. Il lutte… Et tant qu'il continuera à lutter, nous devons garder espoir.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball reprend connaissance, prisonnier des Desterados mais même si il n'est pas seul, la situation risque de vite se compliquer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERS**_

 _ **chapitre 8**_

Fireball était allongé dans un des lits du centre médical de la base de Yuma. Il était pâle, inconscient et le masque d'un respirateur lui cachait une grande partie du visage. Colt était bouleversé par cette vision, mais c'était indispensable. Son corps malmené ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer seul et le bip de son moniteur cardiaque montrait à quel point il était faible, même s'il était en vie… toujours en vie…

Le cowboy avait repris connaissance cinq jours plus tôt. Il se sentait encore mal, mais dés qu'il avait compris que ses jambes pourraient le porter, il s'était échappé de sa chambre pour le rejoindre. Assez maladroitement, il s'était laissé tomber assis sur cette inconfortable chaise en plastique avant de lui prendre la main. Une main qu'il ne lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux.

Sab Rider lui avait dit qu'il était resté lui-même cinq jours dans le coma. C'était long et il était encore fatigué, mais Fireball… Fireball cela faisait plus de dix jours et son corps était toujours aussi faible. Colt avait parcouru son dossier : deux arrêts cardiaques… Il ne survivrait pas à un troisième. Alors il avait décidé de rester là. Il ne le quitterait pas, peu importe ce que pourrait dire son médecin ou ses amis, il ne le quitterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Sa place était ici à lui tenir la main, quitte à être le dernier à le faire. Il ne bougerait pas.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était pas forcément bien. La tête lui tournait et par moment il se sentait nauséeux. Il n'en avait que faire. Il ne partirait pas de cette chambre.

Colt plissait des yeux, cherchant à chasser son mal de tête quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'une finie silhouette entra à l'intérieur.

\- Ah, je savais bien que c'était là que tu te cachais, lui lança Aprille sur un ton qui se voulait joyeux mais qui ne cachait ni sa tristesse, ni ses cernes sous des yeux encore rougis par ses larmes.

\- Je n'irais nulle part.

\- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, lui dit son amie en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es faible et épuisé toi aussi.

\- Mais lui il lutte, il a besoin de moi.

\- Colt…

\- Ils nous ont torturés, Aprille. Il était blessé, à bout de forces, mais ça ne les a pas arrêtés. Je l'ai regardé souffrir sans pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras. Ce monstre avait son sang sur les mains et il souriait… et je le voyais faiblir sans pouvoir rien faire… Je voyais l'épuisement et les appels à l'aide dans ses yeux. Je ne peux pas le quitter.

\- D'accord, dit Aprille d'une voix qui tremblait. Je comprends, mais n'hésite pas à me dire si tu fatigues.

\- Je te le promets, répondit Colt en posant une main sur celle de son amie. Tu devrais en profiter pour dormir un peu toi aussi.

Aprille sursauta légèrement et se laissa tomber assise sur le bord du lit de Fireball pour croiser le regard de Colt qui continua à lui serrer la main.

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- Est-ce que tu as dormi plus que quelques heures depuis dix jours ?

La jeune frémit en baissant la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas… Et… et si jamais il meurt pendant que je dors ? Je l'aime Colt… son sourire, son humour, sa manière de me faire oublier qu'on est en guerre. J'ai besoin de lui pour ne pas sombrer. Depuis qu'ils ont enlevé mon père, il est tout ce que j'ai… mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire… Je ne peux pas le laisser seul moi non plus… Je voudrais tellement qu'il sache à quel point je peux l'aimer.

\- Tant fais pas pour ça. Il le sait et il t'aime aussi. On sait tous que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Et si j'ai l'occasion de lui dire ?

Colt aurait bien voulu répondre quelque chose pour la rassurer, mais il était tout aussi inquiet que son ami et, à ce moment précis, tous les appareils de monitoring de leur ami se mirent à sauter, les faisant sursauter brutalement.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball reprend connaissance, prisonnier des Desterados mais même si il n'est pas seul, la situation risque de vite se compliquer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERS**_

 _ **chapitre 9**_

Le bruit des machines qui ampli la pièce fit accélérer le cœur de Colt. Ce n'était pas possible. Son cœur à lui ne pouvait pas lâcher, pas maintenant, pas après dix jours. Il ne tiendrait pas… Il ne repartirait pas cette fois.

\- Fireball !

C'était un cri de désespoir tout autant qu'un cri de rage. Un cri qui l'arracha à son fauteuil et le fit se pencher au-dessus de son ami. Les machines continuaient de hurler, pourtant son rythme cardiaque était toujours là. Son cœur battait. Il battait vite. Il n'était pas en train de s'arrêter ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Colt qui ne comprit ce qui se passait vraiment que lorsque le corps de son jeune ami s'arqua et qu'il ouvrit les yeux en grands en gémissant.

Une fois la surprise des premières fractions de secondes passée, Colt posa une main sur son front pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Chut ! Fireball ! Chut !

Mais la panique était toujours visible dans le regard de son ami. Un ami qui luttait pour respirer contre le mécanisme d'intubation. Il devait être douloureux, déroutant et paniquant de reprendre connaissance en ayant l'impression de s'étouffer. Colt se tourna vers Aprille.

\- Les infirmières ! Vite !

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et Colt baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Fireball, caressant doucement son front.

\- Doucement. C'est ton respirateur. Doucement, ne lutte pas. Tu vas bien. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien. On va te l'enlever. Ne panique pas. Tout va bien Shinji. Tout va bien.

Fireball gémit et planta son regard dans les yeux remplis d'affection et de tendresse de son ami. Son prénom ? Son vrai prénom et la tendresse de ses gestes l'apaisèrent un peu. Il était là. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal… et pourtant il avait tellement mal.

Dans le dos de Colt, Aprille rentra en compagnie de deux infirmières qui se précipitèrent en direction du lit. L'une d'elle glissa ses mains sous le dos de Fireball et lui expliqua.

\- Il faut tousser, ça va nous aider à retirer le tube. Vous êtes prêt. Un… Deux… Trois !

Fireball toussa durement et l'autre infirmière retira le tube, le laissant prendre enfin une première bouffée d'air par lui-même. Le jeune homme gémit et la tête lui tourna. Son corps s'affaissa lourdement. En sursautant, Colt le récupéra et l'allongea dans son lit.

\- Shinji !

Mais le jeune homme était de nouveau inconscient.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura l'infirmière. Il va bien.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui… Il est épuisé, mais tout va bien.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Colt toujours inquiet en lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Oui, il a reprit connaissance. Ses forces lui reviennent doucement. Il respire seul. Sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Colt frémit pendant qu'un poids énorme fut arraché de ses épaules. Il allait bien… Le cauchemar était fini. Tout à son émotion, il redressa la tête, croisa le regard d'Aprille qui pleurait… Des larmes de joie qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses larmes de désespoir.

Les Desterados avaient essayés de les briser, mais ils avaient survécus. Une fois de plus ils avaient survécus. Colt se pencha en avant, déposant son front sur celui de son ami auquel il murmura avec douceur.

\- C'est bien petit frère…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

 **Fireball reprend connaissance, prisonnier des Desterados mais même si il n'est pas seul, la situation risque de vite se compliquer.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERS**_

 _ **chapitre 10**_

La douleur était toujours là, violente, lui coupant le souffle, lorsque Fireball reprit connaissance, pourtant, il eut l'impression qu'une partie de celle-là disparue au moment où une main lui pressa la joue avec douceur avant même qu'il ouvre les yeux. Cette main, il savait à qui elle appartenait et le savoir là, prêt de lui, lui donnait la force de lutter contre sa douleur. Les doigts lui pressèrent un peu plus fort la joue et une voix pleine de tendresse l'encouragea.

\- Allez ouvre les yeux, je suis là.

Fireball frémit mais obéit. La lumière des néons lui fit mal, mais quelqu'un les éteignit, mettant la chambre dans une douce pénombre moins agressive.

\- Ça va mieux comme ça ? On a l'impression qu'ils ont envie de nous passer à l'interrogatoire avec ce genre de lumière.

Fireball esquissa un léger sourire en réponse pendant qu'il posa son regard fatigué sur Colt qui lui souriait tout en continuant à caresser sa joue. Son autre main tenait la sienne et le jeune pilote lui serra en retour. Le sourire de Colt se fit plus grand. Il était si heureux de le voir éveillé et hors de danger, mais la grimace de douleur et la profonde fatigue qu'il lut sur son visage lui fit perdre un peu son sourire.

\- Tu as mal ?

En guise de réponse, Fireball lui pressa la main et Colt caressa un peu plus fort sa joue.

\- Je vais chercher une infirmière.

Colt tenta de se relever, mais Fireball s'accrocha à sa main et le cowboy se laissa retomber assis sur sa chaise.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? D'accord, mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour rien.

\- C'e..st suppor…table. Ne me lais..se pas… parvint à articuler le jeune pilote d'une voix cassé qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même.

\- Hey ! Lui répondit Colt, bouleversé d'entendre sa voix. Bien sûr que je ne te laisse pas.

La main de Colt caressa doucement son front avant de glisser dans ses cheveux dans un geste rempli de douceur et d'affection.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre, murmura Colt avec douceur. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Souffla Fireball dans un murmure.

\- Pour ne pas t'avoir protégé. Pour les avoir laissé te torturer sans rien faire. Chacune de tes plaintes m'ont transpercé la poitrine. La douleur dans tes yeux, tes appels de détresse. J'aurais dût te protéger.

Evoquer les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées avait suffit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes qui touchèrent profondément son jeune ami. Fireball tendit une main, la posant sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Ne pleure…pas.

Colt posa sa main sur la sienne pour la garder sur sa joue.

\- Mais tu étais blessé. J'aurais dû te protéger.

\- Tu l'as fais… murmura faiblement Fireball. Tu as attiré sa colère sur toi. Il t'a torturé à cause de moi…

\- Tu n'aurais pas tenu… Il en a déjà bien assez fait… J'ai cru que je te ramènerais pas en vie.

\- Pourtant on est en vie… et je sais que c'est grâce à toi… Alors ne pleure pas grand frère.

\- Oui, tu as raison et puis, je ne veux pas te fatiguer à parler… Repose-toi, ajouta Colt en lui caressant de nouveau la joue. Repose-toi petit frère je reste avec toi.

Fireball esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête sur la droite pour emprisonner la main de Colt sous sa joue avant de fermer les yeux. Colt sourit et ne bougea pas. C'était une manière de lui demander de l'affection et du soutient. Bien évidement qu'il acceptait de lui en donner. Il se pencha même en avant, laissant sa tendresse pour lui s'exprimer dans un baiser d'amour fraternel qu'il déposa sur sa tempe avant de lui murmure.

\- Dors… Je suis là… Je serai toujours là petit frère.


End file.
